Flowers of Fall
by Deathangel113
Summary: Sequel to Complicated Decisions: What choices do you have left when the one you love is gone? Do you just move on? Or give yourself to the growing darkness?
1. MIA

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership of it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: MIA**

So much had changed in a single month. Her best friend turned enemy had become her lover. It seemed natural and she found herself happier then she assumed she would be with any man. Even though Lee and Naruto had bombarded her with questions concerning her new relationship with Ino and her sexual preferences, she had managed to remain in a good mood. At least until Lee offered to treat her as a woman in a way that only he could. The last part was a guess though. She hadn't allowed him to finish. Instead she had beat him to the point where he had remained in the hospital for a month. He had become rather accepting after that. The only thing that managed to depress her though was Ino. Five months had passed since she had last seen her and she missed Ino desperately.

* * *

"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…"

"What?"

"Sakura."

She shook her head to clear her mind of what she had been thinking. "I'm sorry Naruto. Did you say something?"

"Are you feeling all right Sakura?"

"Fine. I was just thinking. Really," she added when she saw the concern in his eyes. Glancing around she saw that Hinata who was standing behind Naruto had replaced Sasuke. "Don't you two have a date tonight?"

The young heiress's face turned a deep shade of red and her eyes moved to the ground. "Y-Yes, b-but…"

"We wanted to make sure that you're okay before we go," he finished. "You seemed out of it lately.

"I've told you this before Naruto. I'm fine," she said with a hint of annoyance. "Thanks for your concern though." She finished the sentence with a smile that earned a rarely seen smile from Hinata, who was quick to hide it. "Now get going you two."

Naruto allowed himself to giver her one final look of concern before with his trademark grin he allowed himself and Hinata to be shooed away by her.

She watched them go with a sad smile. There was a festival tonight and she knew that the two would enjoy themselves. She had decided not to go, having planned weeks earlier to spend this night alone. When they were gone she started walking in the opposite direction that they had gone.

* * *

Naruto's question had been well earned. She was lonely. Ino's absence was harder to handle than she had thought it would be. In the distance she could see the lights of the festival and hear the faint sound of laughter. Lee had offered to take her to the festival as friends, but she had refused. It didn't feel right without Ino.

She wondered how Ino was fairing. Despite the fact that the mission was confidential, she had still paid attention while in Tsunada's office. She had learned nothing though about any of the three. It troubled her, but she knew that any messages had probably been relayed to Tsunada while she was not in the office.

There was a passing breeze and she lifted her face to it. The wind was cool, whispering of the coming fall.

* * *

She had always connected winter with death, but fall had replaced the final season. The mission was over, Chouji and Shikamaru had returned earlier that week. Shikamaru had been the one to tell her that Ino was missing in action.

They had been preparing to return when they had been ambushed. When the attack was over she was gone. The Anbu had been sent out to search for her, but they had returned empty handed.

Her eyes clouded with tears and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. She could still feel the warmth of her kiss on her lips. Ino had left so quickly and now she may never return.

_To be continued..._


	2. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Remembrance

That night before Ino had left, it was the one time that she had been truly happy. There had been no judgment, no pressure to be someone who she wasn't. Then again there had been no need for disguises or insecurities when she was with Ino. She had only needed to be herself. Tears began to fill her eyes and she blinked them away. Returning for a short time to the here and now. Casting out her senses she could sense no one nearby. It was strange considering that Lee and Naruto had been keeping a close eye on her since she had learned that Ino was missing. They were concerned and she would not be surprised that they thought that she would do something that involved self-harm. Then again she had made her feelings rather obvious after they had found out, but still she had hoped that they would have trusted her more. With a sigh she laid back in the soft grass.

_"Don't fall asleep now."_

_"I'm just closing my eyes."_

_"Right, that's why you haven't been listening to a word that I've been saying."_

_"You haven't said anything." Ino's lips brushed against her cheek. "What is it?"_

_"You."_

_There was a sultry edge to her voice, causing her to smile slightly. "You're a troublemaker."_

_"How can you say that Sakura?"_

_She knew without having to open her eyes that Ino now wore a pouty expression. "You would say otherwise?"_

_"Of course I would. I'm a perfect good girl."_

_"Woman," she said in correction to the statement._

_"Woman."_

_Ino's lips met hers in a gentle kiss._ Opening her eyes she saw that Ino's face was not before her. Instead the pale blue sky stared down at her. Sitting up she glanced around in hopes of seeing kunoichi. The memory had been so real as if it was happening once again. Lying back down she stared up at the sky. The scent of flowers was carried to her on the breeze. The field had been a place of their past and their present. She could only hope that it would be a part of her future.


End file.
